Night of Affection
by AiRubyMichaelis
Summary: What happens when Ciel falls ill with a terrible cold? Sebastian's bond with the boy is deeper than ever now his parental insinct takes over...


**Night of Affection **

Ciel lay in his bed with his eyes closed… Sebastian sat by his side…It was nighttime.

The rain drummed on the windows. There was a sickly atmosphere all round the room. Sebastian shook his head:

"Bochan" He stammered softly placing his gloved hand on the boy's feverish forehead. "You didn't dress yourself properly and now you're giving me a tremendous worry…"

Ciel opened his eyes with great effort.

"Se-sebastian.." He whispered vaguely.

The demon butler softly placed a soaked towel on his flaming forehead.

"Try not to talk Bochan…the doctor shall arrive shortly, until then try to rest.."

Ciel suddenly sat abruptly up:

"Sebastian…I…I'm going to be sick!" He mumbled holding his mouth.

Sebastian hurried to place a bucket in front of the sick boy.

"How ever did you manage to catch such a dreadful virus Bochan?" Sebastian asked helping Ciel to lie back down on his bed.

"Moron! It isn't my fault if I catch a cold! Sometimes it just happens!"

Sebastian sighed helping the boy to sit up in his bed once more.

"Let us hope that doctor will hurry…" Sebastian mumbled sighing yet again…

Just then Maylene burst through the door.

"Sebastian-saaaan…The doctor is heee….woops"

Sebastian grabbed his head with his hands. However did she manage to trip with no obstacle in front of her? That blasted…

In a blink Sebastian had caught a rather astonished Maylene and was holding her in his arms.

"Please just show the doctor in…and be sure not to trip on him as well" Sebastian said helping a blushing Maylene up.

"Y-yes ….Pardon me" Maylene stammered covering her bleeding nose…

"Bochan…The doctor is here" Sebastian said rather cheerily o the sick kid.

**(Half an Hour later)**

Dr. Finny stood in the corridor just outside Ciel's room speaking with Sebastian.

"Hmm…Yes as I was saying it is nothing remarkably serious sir…Just the common flu or influenza to be precise…Just give the Count this powder for one week before bed time and he'll be as fit as a fiddle in no time…"

"Understood…and thank you very much Doctor, would you care for some tea?" Sebastian said, as always perfect to the last.

"Oh…why yes that would be very kind of you"

Sebastian bowed.

"Certainly sir, Maylene the tea pleases…"

"Coming Dr. Finny sir…Whoaaaaa"

Sebastian's eyes nearly popped out of his head. She had tripped yet again and this time the tea would go down with her.

Sebastian flung forward grabbing the tea, fixing everything in perfect order just in time.

"I say!" The doctor exclaimed. "Is she alright?"

Sebastian smiled with his usual way.

"Please forgive her…This has been quite an exhausting day for her" He added giving a poisonous glare to Maylene who had by now shrunk to chibi size.

"Now the doctor…" Sebastian said smiling and handing the doctor a cup of tea.

**(A few minutes after the Doctor's departure…)**

Sebastian sat by Cie's side mixing the powder in a glass of water. Ciel lay there with his eyes closed…His whole body trembling violently…

"Bochan…Bochan, it is time for your medicine" Sebastian said as softly as possible.

"Uh…I don't want that stuff Sebastian…It probably tastes horrid!'

"Oh come now Bochan…You aren't excused when you avoid your medicine like a mere six year old " Sebastian scolded. "Now simply drink this and that will be all…"

Ciel groaned picking up the cup and emptying it quickly.

Sebastian remained with him as he waited for the medicine to take effect. The grandfather clock stuck midnight when Sebastian decided that he would finally take action.

"Bochan…I shall return momentarily" Sebastian said leaving Ciel's side.

A few minutes passed and he returned.

Ciel still lay in his bed trembling violently, his face burning red, his body covered in sweat.

Sebatian picked Ciel up in his arms.

"Sebastian! What are you doing? You're hurting me!" Ciel shouted staggering in the butler's arms.

"Bochan it's the only way to make your temperature drop…Please relax a moment" Sebastian said putting up with Ciel's squirming.

"NO! SEBASTIAN! I DON'T WANT TO TAKE A BATH!" Ciel shouted seeing that he was headed for his bathtub. "PUT ME DOWN YOU IMBESILE!" He shouted squirming angrily.

Sebastian lowered Ciel into the tub with the lukewarm water.

Ciel screamed:

"IT'S COLD!"

"It has to be Bochan so it can revive your fever…" Sebastian said throwing some water over Ciel's head and shoulders.

Ciel grabbed himself curling up in the tub…shaking.

Sebastian poured the last rinsing water over Cile's feverish, trembling, little body…The demon gazed at the young boy with his head buried in his lap. He looked so delicate and fragile that one got the feeling that he was made of the finest china…

"Bochan?"

Ciel lifted his head and gazed into Sebastian's red eyes.

"I hurt Sebastian…I want to go back to bed…" He stammered.

Sebastian looked at Ciel amazed…His Young Master was crying! He never had allowed himself to display any such emotion in front of the demon! Never had Ciel trusted Sebastian enough as to show him his weak side! Never had the demon felt so alarmed by seeing a human cry…His Master…His young little master…Sebastian lowered his eyes to escape from Ciel's sad blue ones.

"It is all done now Bochan…Hopefully this will comfort you…"

Sebastian wrapped Ciel up in his towel and carried him more protectively than before to his bed. He gently rested Ciel on it while drying him ever so gently as to not hurt him; his temperature seemed to have dropped…

**(A short while later)**

"Bochan…Now that your temperature is beginning to drop you will feel better…" Sebastian said softly. "And don't worry, I'm here"

"I do not worry Sebastian…It's just that…"

"Is there something wrong Bochan?"

"The bed is so warm…I…I can't" Ciel stammered wiping his sweaty forehead.

"What did you expect after lying in it with a fever Bochan?"

Ciel glared at Sebastian, but said nothing.

Sebastian sighed.

"Come Bochan…"

"What?"

"I shall hold you until the sheets cool out…" Sebastian said softly picking up Ciel holding him so his chin rested on his shoulder.

"No Sebastian! Let g right now! I don't want you to hold me! I am no baby!"

Sebastian walked to the nearest chair and sat down almost cradling the child.

"Se-Sebastian…"

"Shshshshshsh…" Sebastian whispered putting a gloved figure on his lips. "It's time to rest Bochan…So just remain calm and relaxed.

Ciel nodded closing his eyes and resting his head on the demon's shoulder. Ciel strangely felt relaxed and at ease in Sebastian's arms. Sebastian held him softly yet protectively. Ciel gazed at Sebastian soft, now gaze. He smell was good, it made him feel safe…

Sebastian sat in the armchair cradling Ciel slowly. Once he was sure the child had fallen asleep he arose, walked over to the bed and placed Ciel in it tucking him in just like a father does to his child.

"Now then…Bochan, sleep and get well soon…You made me worry very much today" Sebastian whispered turning to leave.

"Sebastian…Don't leave"

The butler turned rather startled to see that Ciel was still awake.

"Hmm…As expected from Bochan…He is even stubborn about resting" Sebastian laughed making his way back to Ciel's side.

"Huh!"

"Bochan you'll have me tell you a story next!"

Ciel shifted to one side.

"It's not that…It's just that…It's just a simple order Sebastian. Just do it!"

"Yes, my lord" Sebastian said in his usual way…


End file.
